1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-aliasing filters and more particularly to an anti-aliasing filter system which provides extreme attenuation at selected undesirable frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sampled analog sensor data presently being employed in digital control systems, such as in aerospace vehicles, will contain erroneous signal information if the sensed signal contains frequencies greater than one-half the sample rate. These erroneous signals can be injected into the sensor data via the sensed parameter or by extraneous noise sources. They can be potentially dangerous by reducing system stability, by causing control systems to track erroneous disturbance signals, or by otherwise degrading the performance of digital processors using the sensor data.